


Loose Ends

by skarletfyre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, i really mean it when i say major character death okay i'm not fuckin around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarletfyre/pseuds/skarletfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of their contracts, Spy is sent to tie up loose ends. That is his job, after all. To protect the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

He dispatches Scout quickly. First. A silenced bullet to the back of the head, before he has time to see it coming. Before he has time to be angry or afraid, or to call out “please!” in that high, boyish voice of his. Spy leaves him in the alleyway. The shortcut he had taken to reach the train station. The one way ticket to Boston is sticking out of his back pocket.

 

The Engineer receives a knife in the back. An ironic end, perhaps, but clean. Efficient. The man would have appreciated it, were it anyone else. Spy cleans the blood off his blade, and pretends not to hear what the Texan calls him.

 

Soldier is harder to sneak up on. He hears Spy approach and turns at the wrong moment. The shot blows off half his face and leaves him convulsing on the floor, until Spy recovers enough to finish the job.

 

The Demoman heard the struggle from the next room and rushes in, but Spy was ready this time. He shoots him once, cleanly through the heart, and meets the Scotsman's eye as he slides down the wall.

 

Pyro is glad to see him, when he comes. The masked arsonist claps gleefully when Spy says he has a story for them, but only if they sit very still. While he tampers with their oxygen filter, he tells them about a world filled with fire and smoke, where ash falls from the sky like snow and rivers burn instead of flow. They would visit it soon, he said, and so would he, and the Pyro barely fights him at all as they suffocate inside their own suit. Spy does not remove the mask, in the end.

 

Sniper is the easiest, surprisingly. The Australian is asleep in his van, drunk off home-brewed moonshine, when Spy sneaks in and presses the pillow over his face.

 

Heavy takes the longest to die. The Russian is a big man, too strong for Spy to hold down or fight directly. When the blade bites into his throat, it takes the giant a moment to realise what has happened. He lifts a great hand to his neck, eyebrows raising in surprise when it comes away wet with blood. Spy stays behind him, edging carefully out of his field of view as the Heavy sinks to his knees. He watches him try to crawl forward, to reach the door, or perhaps the phone, but his breath comes out in wet gurgles and blood is pooling on the ground around him. So much blood. Spy has to step carefully, as he walks around the giant's corpse, to avoid ruining his shoes.

 

One left.

 

Medic is expecting him. That much is evident. The doctor sits calmly behind his desk, shirt starched and not a hair out of place. He removes his glasses when Spy decloaks behind him, and tucks them neatly into his breast pocket. He rests his hands on the desk's surface. An exhibit of surrender. Spy places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I forgive you,” Medic says softly, and Spy has to close his eyes.

 

He jabs the needle into the doctor's throat and holds him as he begins to shake. And when Medic's arm lashes out, a scalpel in his clenched fist, and drives it deep between Spy's ribs, the only thing Spy can feel is relief. He won't have to do it himself, at any rate.

 

“Can you forgive me?” Medic gasps, and kisses him.

 

Spy laughs, and his blood is on both their teeth.

 

His last breath is wasted on a sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something to get me back into the swing of things


End file.
